fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars: Yume no Stage! Minna no Tame no Uta!
Pretty Cure All Stars: Stage of Dreams! A Song for Everyone! (プリキュアオールスターズ：夢のステージ！皆のための歌！ Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu: Yume no Sutēji! Minna no Tame no Uta!) is the ninth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all of the current Pretty Cure characters, and is the 22nd movie overall in the Pretty Cure movie series. It was released in theatres on March 17, 2017. The Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ characters will make their movie debuts. Synopsis Utau and her friends are excited to go to Tokyo and spend a week there. While in Tokyo, they encounter their senior Pretty Cure warriors, however, an evil sorceress named Tristesse has attacked, and is intent on completing her dark magic with the beautiful and powerful voices of Pretty Cure! This musical movie is a story about friendship and sacrifice as the Cures work together to save the world! Plot The movie begins with Utau and her friends entering the city of Tokyo, with Utau astonished at everything she saw in front of her. Kiyomi says that she still couldn't believe that she, Utau, Hitomi and Kotone were chosen for the Tokyo Special Live, which features the performances of many famous Japanese idols. Kiyomi went on to explain that even popular rookie idols from Yumesaki Academy could perform in the concert. Utau said that she was so excited, and Kiyomi agreed. Cadence then told the Cures that they needed to remember that just in case a Namida showed up, they would have to be ready. Utau then wondered whether she and the other Cures would be allowed to take breaks from being Pretty Cures, and Cadence said that justice never sleeps, much to Utau's dismay. Hitomi said that it would be wonderful if there were more Pretty Cures, and Cadence said that she had no idea if there even were other Pretty Cures. Kotone then said although becoming a Pretty Cure was uncommon, there would be no way that there were only four Pretty Cures in the world. The Cures agreed, but then Kiyomi asked where Utau went. The Cures and Cadence began panicking, and started to search for Utau. Meanwhile, Utau was roaming the streets of Tokyo, excitedly looking at everything she saw. When Utau finally looked up, she was surprised that she had wandered away from her friends, and began to panic. Just then, a girl walked up to Utau, and asked if she was lost. Utau nervously laughed and said that she had never been to Tokyo before, and the girl said that she had never been to Tokyo either. The girl then looked at Utau closely, and realised that she was the rookie idol from Yumesaki Academy, Aihara Utau! Utau nodded, and the girl introduced herself as Asahina Mirai, and Mirai then asked if Utau would help her look for her friends. Utau agreed, on the condition that Mirai would help Utau look for her friends. The two girls shook hands, and Mirai said that she watched Utau's first performance on the TV, and was blown away by it, and instantly became a fan. Utau thanked her, but then suddenly, two girls ran up to Utau and Mirai, and one of the girls began scolding Mirai for wandering off. After getting scolded, Mirai introduced Utau to her two best friends, Izayoi Riko and Hanami Kotoha. Riko then became shocked after realising that Utau was an idol, and apologised. Utau didn't seem to mind, but then Kotoha asked if Utau was a Pretty Cure as well as an idol. Riko then told Kotoha to be quiet, and Mirai quickly told Utau to not listen to Kotoha. But Kotoha said that Utau had the aura of a Pretty Cure, and Utau asked how Kotoha knew that. Kotoha said that she didn't know, and Mirai asked if Utau actually was a Pretty Cure. Utau told Mirai not to tell anyone, but Mirai then explained that she, Riko and Kotoha were also Pretty Cures. Utau couldn't believe that her new friends were Cures as well, and the stuffed bear from Mirai's bag then jumped out, and introduced herself as Mofurun. Utau shook her paw, but just then, Hitomi, Kiyomi, Kotone and Cadence ran up, and before Kotone could scold Utau, Utau said that she wanted to introduce Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun to her friends. Hitomi asked what was going on, and Utau said that there really were more Pretty Cures out there, because her new friends were Cures too! Utau introduced Hitomi, Kiyomi, Kotone and Cadence to Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun, and Hitomi happily said that her wish has been granted. Riko then says that there were much more Pretty Cures, and according to Kotoha, every Cure somehow knew that the rookie idols from Yumesaki Academy were Pretty Cures too. Kotone asked how that was possible, and Kotoha said that she didn't know. Mirai said that she wandered off to look for the rookie idols, and was so happy to find "Utau-chan" and her friends. Meanwhile, an evil sorceress named Tristesse is shown waving her hands around a crystal ball, and said that in order to complete her dark magic, she required the beautiful and powerful voices of Pretty Cure. She then asked herself how to do that, and decided that she would set a trap for Pretty Cure - a trap consisting of song and dance. Tristesse then laughed evilly, pleased with her idea. Later, Mirai, Riko and Kotoha are sitting down, waiting for the Tokyo Special Live to begin. Just then, Haruno Haruka and her friends walk up to the three girls, and Haruka asks when the show will begin, and Mirai said that it probably started soon. Haruka became excited, and Aino Megumi from a seat behind them asked if the rookie idols really were Pretty Cure, and Mirai said that they were. Haruka and Megumi then became excited, and while they were talking, Utau, Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone were talking to Cadence while waiting in the dressing room, when a girl entered the room. Utau recognised the girl as Kenzaki Makoto, one of Japan's most famous idols. Kiyomi said that it was pretty cool to be a famous idol without ever going to Yumesaki Academy, and Makoto thanked them. Hitomi asked where the other Pretty Cures were, and Kotone then said that Hitomi was really interested in the other Cures. Makoto explained that the other Cures were waiting in the audience, and they had mainly come to see the newest Cures. Makoto wished the Cures luck, and left the dressing room. Utau said that she couldn't believe that the MakoPi actually talked to them, and she then explained that she had admired MakoPi for a long time before finally deciding to become an idol. Just then, the four Cures and Cadence heard a scream coming from outside. They ran out to the stage, where a large portal had appeared. Suddenly, the Pretty Cure All Stars were sucked into the portal! When the Pretty Cure All Stars had finally landed, they found themselves at a different concert. Kurumi Erika then started panicking, while her best friend, Hanasaki Tsubomi, tried to calm her down. Yumehara Nozomi asked where they were, and Hojo Hibiki said that it was obvious that they were at a concert. Just then, Tristesse walked onto the stage, holding a microphone. She welcomed the Pretty Cure All Stars to the Stage of Dreams, where each of the Cure teams would show off their singing talent. She held up a palm card, and announced that the first Cure team to perform would be the Max Heart team! Misumi Nagisa then turned red, and said that she was no good at performances. Mepple then reminded Nagisa of the Spring Carnival, and Nagisa, now getting all fired up, ran to the stage, with Yukishiro Honoka and Kujou Hikari close behind her. The three Cures then performed “GO GO GO by Max Heart!!”, and afterwards, the three Cures went backstage, where Tristesse was waiting for them. Tristesse congratulated them on a wonderful performance, and Nagisa thanked her. Tristesse went on to explain that the whole reason she set up this concert was because she needed the magical voices of Pretty Cure. She held out a small bottle and took off the lid, and all of a sudden, the girls’ voices were stolen! When their voices were stolen, they fell unconscious, and Tristesse smiled evilly, and snapped her fingers. The ground beneath the girls opened up, and they fell straight through it! Tristesse looked at the audience (which is us) and asks us to not tell the Pretty Cure All Stars what will happen. Utau said that “Nagisa-senpai” and her friends’ concert was incredible, and Kiyomi couldn’t wait to sing and dance with her best friends. Just then, Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai ran up to them, and Saki asked if they knew where Nagisa was. Mirai said that she had no idea, and Saki explained that Nagisa and her friends haven’t returned yet, and she was getting worried. Hitomi said that if they saw Nagisa, then they’d tell Saki. Flappy then said that he had a bad feeling about this, and Cadence agreed. Just then, Tristesse walked onto the stage, and announced that the next three performances would be the Splash Star team, the Yes! 5 team, and the Fresh team. Yumehara Nozomi stood up and said that she couldn’t wait to perform. Natsuki Rin then said that they had to be careful, just in case something bad happened. Momozono Love said that it was finally time for her to show off her dancing skills, and so, the three teams performed “Yes! Pretty Cure Smile♪ ~Toward the Dream~”, “Tomorrow, A Flower Will Bloom. Your Smile Will Bloom.”, and “Fresh Pretty Cure Sun Child”. Afterwards, the three teams went backstage, and Saki wondered if Nagisa and her friends were here. Suddenly, the girls began to lose their voices, and Tristesse (holding the small bottle) apologised for this sudden turn of events. The girls fell unconscious, and once again, the ground beneath them opened up, and they fell straight through. Kotone said that this was a wonderful concert so far, and Riko and Kotoha agreed, but Hitomi then said that the performers had not yet come back. Tristesse then walked onto the stage, and announced the next six performances would be Heartcatch, Suite, Smile, DokiDoki, Happiness Charge and Go! Princess. Haruka began to freak out, and Akagi Towa tried to calm her down. The six teams went onto the stage and they performed “Heart Seed”, “Door of Dreams”, “Laugh, just laugh, let’s laugh♪”, “Treasure”, “Happiness is the password ~Yes! Happiness Charge!~”, and “Conditions of Being a Princess”. Meanwhile, Cadence and Mofurun began to sense that something was wrong, and told Utau and Mirai about it. Mirai said that suddenly being teleported to the Stage of Dreams was pretty suspicious, and Utau said that Tristesse was super suspicious. Riko smiled and said that Utau was definitely learning how to be a Pretty Cure, and Utau blushed. Kiyomi then told everyone to be quiet, and when asked about this, Kiyomi told them to listen carefully. They did, and to their surprise, they could hear songs being sung. Kotoha said that the songs were coming from backstage, and Tristesse walked onto the stage, and announced that the next team was the Mahou Tsukai team. Mirai stood up, and told Utau that if something happened backstage, Utau and her friends must come to help. Utau agreed, and so Mirai, Riko and Kotoha went onto the stage and performed “Miracles of a Sparkling☆100 Carats”. Afterwards, the three Cures went backstage where Tristesse was waiting for them. Tristesse congratulated the Cures on a fabulous performance, but Riko asked where their senior Pretty Cure warriors were. Tristesse smiled evilly, and held out the small bottle, and she stole the Cures’ voices! The girls fell unconscious, and the ground beneath them opened up, and they fell straight through. Tristesse laughed evilly, but just then, Utau and her friends ran in, and told Tristesse to stop whatever she was doing. Tristesse said that it wasn’t time for the Idol Star team to come backstage, but now that they were here, she intended to take their voices as well. The four Cures swore to protect their voices and to rescue the other Cures’ voices, and so they transformed. The four Cures then began to fight Tristesse, but Tristesse snapped her fingers, and suddenly, the ground beneath the Cures opened up, and they fell straight through! The four Cures landed in the middle of a world of darkness, and Cure Operetta asked where they were. Tristesse appeared, and she welcomed the Cures to her world of dark magic, and Cure Concert asked where their senior warriors were. Tristesse smiled evilly, and she pointed behind the Cures, and they turned around, and saw the unconscious Pretty Cure All Stars! The four Cures were shocked, and Cure Harmony ran to an unconscious Mirai, shouting at Mirai to wake up. Cure Concert tried to get Riko to wake up, while Cure Operetta tried to get Kotoha to wake up. Cure Serenade asked why Tristesse was doing all of this, and Tristesse explained that she wanted to fill the worlds with despair, and in order to do that, she had to steal the beautiful voices of Pretty Cure. Cure Operetta whispered that Tristesse was so cruel, and Cure Harmony stood up, saying that the only way to save the Pretty Cure All Stars was to get back their voices. The four Cures then attacked Tristesse together, but Tristesse used her magic to stop the Cures’ attacks. Cadence then looked at the audience (which is us) and tells us to wave our Miracle Song Lights in order to help the Pretty Cure All Stars. All the mascots begin waving their Miracle Song Lights, and Mirai then opened her eyes slightly, and saw the four Cures fight. She remembered that Utau, Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone were supposed to be performing in the Tokyo Special Live, and she wanted to do anything to get her new friends to the concert. She stood up, and to her surprise, the other Cures stood up as well, and although they couldn’t talk, they were all thinking the same thing: the desire to get the idol Pretty Cures to the Tokyo Special Live. Mofurun then asked us to wave our Miracle Song Lights a little more, and suddenly, the small bottle containing the Cures’ voices broke, and the voices returned to their rightful owners. When their voices were returned, the Pretty Cure All Stars then transformed into their Sparkle Forms, and all the pink Cures surrounded Tristesse, while the other Cures were floating above them. Cure Sparkle Harmony explained that the reason why the Pretty Cures’ voices were so powerful and beautiful was because the voices must be used to fill a person’s heart with love and peace. Tristesse then realised that she was wrong, and apologised to the Pretty Cure All Stars. Cure Sparkle Miracle then said that it was despair from the past that allows everyone to have hope for the future. Tristesse turned to Cure Sparkle Harmony, and asked if she was allowed to go to the Tokyo Special Live, and watch the idol Pretty Cures perform. Cure Sparkle Harmony agreed, and the scene then turned white. Back at the Tokyo Special Live, Mirai said that it was as if time had stopped when they were at the Stage of Dreams, and Riko said that it truly was a Stage of Dreams. Kotoha told everyone to be quiet, because it was now Utau, Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone’s turn to perform. The four girls walked onto the stage, and performed “Wonderful Colourful”. Characters Pretty Cure * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Siren / Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical * Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco / Kokoda Koji * Natts / Mr. Natsu * Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Syrup / Shiroh Amai * Mailpo * Chiffon * Tarte * Azukina * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Siren / Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * Pafu * Aroma * Mofurun * Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice * Cadence Secondary Characters * Nanase Yui * Sagara Seiji * Chinen Miyuki * Kubota Shiho * Takashimizu Rina * Mizuno Asami Movie Characters Returning New * Tristesse Trivia * Much like the New Stage trilogy, Haru no Carnival♪ and Minna de Utau♪, only a limited amount of Cures have speaking roles. The Cures and mascots who received speaking roles are: ** Max Heart: Black and Mepple ** Splash Star: Bloom and Flappy ** GoGo: Dream and Rouge ** Fresh: Peach ** HeartCatch: Blossom and Marine ** Suite: Melody ** Smile: Happy and Sunny ** DokiDoki: Sword ** Happiness Charge: Lovely ** Go! Princess: Flora and Scarlet ** Mahou Tsukai: All ** Idol Star: All * Cure Felice makes her movie debut in the All Stars franchise. * This is the third All Stars movie not to share part of its title with another All Stars movie, the first two being Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ and Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!. * The concerts in this movie are in CGI, much like Haru no Carnival♪. Merchandise Please refer to the main page, Pretty Cure All Stars: Yume no Stage! Minna no Tame no Uta! Merchandise, for more information. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997